Obliviate
by racheesi
Summary: When feeling overlooked by the world, Ronald Weasley finds comfort in 'his room', while someone else finds comfort in Ronald. That 'someone else' tries to make Ronald forget... SLASH! RDr
1. Who's Ever Heard of Fourth Class?

My name is Ronald Weasley. I have two great friends, best friends. That is exactly what they are. The greatest and the best. It's rather overpowering, really. I'm sure you know who they are…

Hermione Jane Granger is the best witch Hogwarts has seen since Rowena Ravenclaw. She has the highest grades ever recorded at the school. She received an Order of Merlin, second class for inventing a series of spells that weakened Volde- You-Know-Who enough to allow Harry Potter to defeat him this past summer. It was no huge surprise when she was made Head Girl for this year, our seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione has also physically changed since our first year… a lot. She is now the fantasy of every straight wizard at Hogwarts. Her bushy hair has relaxed into long beautiful curls, and she has grown into this beautiful tan, curvy body. She's basically got all of the guys at our school lusting after her. I would be one of them, if I was into girls. She is happily involved, however, with a one Dean Thomas, resident Gryffindor artist.

Now, I am _sure_ you know the other friend. My first friend ever, really, Harry Potter. Yes, _that_ Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who. Harry Potter, the teen who saved the world. Harry Potter, the superhero who, with his muscles and bright green eyes and fabulously messy hair, is attractive in the eyes of just about everyone, but is too wholesome to be a playboy, as he only has eyes for my sister, Ginny.

I don't even have anyone to properly hate anymore. Before the final battle, Draco Malfoy showed up at our camp. I was ready to kill him, as were about 150 other people. Dumbledore stood up and yelled to everyone in the camp before we could do anything that there was something we ought to know. As it turns out, Draco had been a Death Eater spy, on a much more secret level than Snape had been. He, like Hermione, received an Order of Merlin, Second Class for his efforts. He stayed behind the Death Eaters at the start of the final battle and suddenly started attacking them from behind, taking them totally by surprise.

Things really didn't change a whole lot between the Trio (Harry, Hermione, and I) and Draco. We didn't outright insult each other anymore, but we never really talked, either. We all sort of just co-exist in a, not hostile way, but not exactly friendly either.

Then there's me, Ronald Weasley, the _other_ member of the "Golden Trio". I've got an Order of Merlin, _fourth_ class. Who ever even heard of an Order of Merlin, fourth bloody class? As the Daily Prophet so bluntly put it, they probably invented it because they needed something for that _other kid_ in the trio. I'm too tall, too lanky, too red-headed, too big-nosed to be considered even remotely attractive. I don't even have nice eyes. Ginny's and the Twins' eyes are these nice clear blue. Percy, Charlie, and Bill have got these piercing periwinkle eyes. I, for some reason, was cursed with dull grey-blue eyes. Exciting, right? I thought not. I'm just kind of overlooked by everyone: my family, my peers, my teachers, my _friends_.

I'm not saying that Harry and Hermione aren't really good friends to me. They've always been there, when my dad was attacked, when my brother, Bill, was attacked. It's just that lately, they've been in their own little precious worlds. Everyone is worshiping Harry for saving the world. Everyone is congratulating Hermione for being a bloody genius.

I think the most effective example occurred at about 11 pm on the second night of our Seventh school year, which also happened to be about two hours ago. I decided to tell Harry and Hermione about the one secret I had kept to myself for quite awhile. It was rather late, no one else in the common room. I sat on a chair across from the couch that they both were sitting on. Dean and Ginny had already gone to bed, so they were partner-less. Eventually, I just took a deep breath and said, "Harry… Hermione… I…. uh… I think I might me…. Um… gay."

Do you know how they reacted? Harry _yawned_ and sort of nodded. Then he walked up to the dorms to go to bed. I don't think he even heard me. Not that Hermione's reaction was any better. She just sort of mumbled an "Oh, that's nice, Ron," and went back to her homework assignment.

Needless to say, I lost it. If steam could come from my ears, it probably would have right then. Not caring that it was way past curfew, I ran. I ran out of the common rooms and through the halls. I didn't care where I was going. I wanted to go somewhere where I could be just Ron Weasley, not Ron Weasley who is friends with the greatest witch and wizard of our time. Suddenly, it seemed like out of nowhere, this blue door appeared in front of me, sort of like the room of requirements, but in a different spot. Curious, I opened the door and stepped into a small, simple room. It had a bed similar to the dormitory beds, a couch, an armchair, a bookshelf, a desk, and a fireplace. It was cozy. I sat on the overstuffed comfortable couch and leaned my head back. I thought about everything that had been going on lately and tried to sort it out in my head. Hah.

I sat like this for awhile before I noticed something. A feeling. You know those feelings where you know someone is watching you? Yeah…one of those. I lifted my head up and saw a figure sitting in the armchair across from me.

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was Malfoy. I hardly recognized him at first. His hair, usually gelled back, was loose and hanging delicately around his face. He wore loose fitting muggle jeans and, in contrast, a tight black tee shirt that set off his glowing fair skin. His normally hard grey eyes were softened into these incredible smooth silver orbs. He looked almost angelic. When I had finally regained my voice, I asked, rather bluntly, "How long have you been here?"

"A while." came the equally sharp reply.

After silently staring at each other for a good 5 minutes, Malfoy stood up. I presumed he was leaving, so I closed my eyes and put my head back to it's position on the back of the couch. To my surprise, it was yanked back up by a soft hand on the back of my neck. I almost immediately found myself face to face with Malfoy. Before I could think anything else, the hand pulled me just a few centimeters closer, locking my lips onto Draco's.

My brain had no more tolerance for confusion. It just gave in to the soft lips that were currently attached to mine. My hands went up, fingers weaving through the soft blonde hair, pulling his head down more, crushing his lips into mine, forcing both of our mouths to open. As our tongues made an exploration of remarkable preportions, I felt myself thinking a few thoughts. They were something along the lines of _"What the hell am I doing?"_, _"Holy shi-… Oh god… Fuck, that's nice."_, _"More please."_, and _"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming."_ By that time, Malfoy was sitting on my lap, his legs on either side of mine. I did everything I could to get him as close to me as possible, whilst never leaving the attention my mouth was getting from his. It all went so fast, a blurry progression of lips, mouths, tongues, hands, and suddenly, as fast as it had started, I was cruelly shoved into the back cushion of the couch, Malfoy's forearm holding me down by the throat. He had his wand pushed up against my temple. Fearing the worst, I whispered a soft "please" to the silver eyes, the swollen lips, the flustered-looking boy, no… _man_ in front of me. He shook his head slightly and whispered "_Obliviate_."

The world went black.


	2. Strange Dreams, Arguements, & Round Two

**A/N:** Hey folks!! I'm changing the way I am writing this story...just a smidge, though :) I'm not writing it in 1st person any more because that's WAY too confusing when it comes down to it...I hope that's okay with you all :)****

Disclaimer: The Hogwarts Gang are J.K.'s toys. I just like to play with them...****

Warning: This is male/male SLASH, folks. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you _do_ like it, however, please read it :)

Ronald Weasley woke up in a bed that wasn't his own, in a room that was foreign to the room he usually wakes up in. He immediately stood up and looked around, racking his brain to remember why he was here. Oh. Right. He must have forgotten for a moment that my 'friends' were too busy with their own lives to support him in his. He got pissed and came to this room. He sat on the couch and that's pretty much the last thing he remembered. He supposed he must have ambled over to the bed sometime to go to sleep, but he didn't really remember that much. He did have the weirdest dream, too. He dreamt that he was kissing... someone. It's kind of vague, but it felt bloody _good_. He shrugged, supposing the stress was just getting to him. 

Eventually, he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Thank god it was empty, as was the boy's dormitory. He didn't really feel like talking to any of _them_ right now. Slowly, he changed his clothes and relaxed on his own bed, trying to remember the strange dream. His thoughts were interrupted a groaning stomach. _Bugger._ Getting up off the bed, he walked towards the Great Hall, not too excited to see the other Gryffindors, especially Hermione and Harry.

When Ron finally got to the great hall, he was excited to see that mostly everyone had left so there was plenty of space for him to sit far away from everyone else in his house. He was staring irritably at his toast, trying to muster up the energy to butter it himself when two bodies sat in front of him.

"Oy, Ron. Where were you this morning? I didn't see you in the room?" Harry Potter questioned.

"Yes, I've _never_ known you to wake up that early in the morning for anything." Hermione Granger added.

Ron grunted. "Like you two bloody care."

A gasp was heard from Hermione "Ron!! How could you say such a thing? Of _course_ we care!"

Ron chuckled harshly. "Yeah riiiight. Yep. That's why you were _so_ supportive last night."

"Huh?" Harry's face was bunched up in confusion

The look on Ron's face was a blend of devastating hurt and red-hot anger. "You don't even _remember_?!?" 

"Ronald." Hermione said, as if scolding a young child "You should know better than to interrupt me while I'm studying, I like to concentrate on what I'm working on."

"Yeah, mate," Harry added on, as though he and Hermione were completely in the right "And I was really tired. Why don't you just tell us now? I promise we'll both listen to you."

Ron's face was blood red. He was shaking so bad, his glass of pumpkin juice fell and spilled all over the table. Ron ignored it and stared at his two 'friends'. "Oh. You'll listen _NOW_?!? Not last night when I decided it was time to tell you probably the most _important_ thing I will _ever_ tell you in my _life_. I'm glad my 'friends' will be there to listen to me whenever THEY want to!!!" Ron didn't notice that his voice had rose to an amazingly loud volume and the entire great hall sat quietly, half interested in what was making the Golden Trio fight and half afraid of Ron, who looked like he could kill a troll just by looking at it.

Hermione looked taken aback. "Ron, you don't understand-"

"You are fucking right. I DON'T UNDERSTAND. I don't understand how two of my supposed best friends can sit there, basking in their own glory while that other kid in the trio sits there and just wants to have his best friends there for him while he comes around to one of the most important things in his LIFE. I don't fucking understand AT ALL." Ron jumped up, knocking the food in front of him over and storming out of the great hall.

---------

Ron fled straight to "His Room" as he now called it. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it was there just for him. One of the few things that was. He sat on the familiar couch and stared at the stone walls around him. He wasn't sure whether he should take out his anger on that wall or break down and cry. Bugger that. Ron Weasley doesn't _cry_. He walked over to the wall and, closing his eyes and his fist, he attempted to punch a hole in the stone wall. He heard a sickening crunch and then an intense pain in his hand, then a numbness washed over his arm. He continued to punch the wall over and over until all of his adrenaline had drained and he sank to the floor. A pair of perfectly shined leather shoes appeared on the floor in front of him. 

"Quite a show you put on at breakfast, Weasley." a smooth voice drawled.

"Bugger off, Malfoy. I am _not_ in the mood to put up with your shit right now." Ron looked up, locking gazes with the boy. Draco's face softened at the sight of the miserable redhead at his feet. He knelt down next to Ron, taking the broken, bleeding hand in his, inspecting the damage. "Had quite a bout with the wall, didn't we?"

"What the bloody fuck are you doing, Malfoy?" Ron hissed, trying to pull his now throbbing hand away from Draco. This was unsuccessful since Draco was holding his hand by the wrist.

"Ron," Draco said, taking the redhead by surprise. The use of his first name sounding both foreign and beautiful coming from Draco's lips. "In case you haven't noticed, you can't exactly fix this by yourself, as this is your wand hand. I'm helping you, you dolt." Draco took out his wand and starting mending the bones in Ron's fingers. He added quietly, "And I know how you feel."

Ron glared daggers at Draco. "Yeah. Like you bloody know how I feel. I really believe that, Malfoy. Now, how about telling me why you're really here."

"I _do_ know." Draco said, locking gazes with the Ron as he conjured gauze and wrapped Ron's bleeding knuckles. "I practically lived with 200 death eaters that I hated and worked for 250 Order members that hated me. I _know_ how you feel."

Ron nodded silently in understanding. When his knuckles were wrapped up, he felt Draco tie the gauze and leave his hands on Ron's longer than was necessary. A cool shiver ran down Ron's spine. Draco stood up and helped Ron up, pulling him to a standing position using his good hand.

"Thanks." Ron muttered. With that one word, a dark light seemed to radiate from Draco, his eyes taking on a predatory gleam. He took a step toward Ron. Ron took a step backward. Draco took another step forward. Ron took another step backward. This pattern continued until Ron felt the back of his knees ram into the bed. Draco took one last step forward and wrapped an arm around Ron's torso. He pulled the boy to him and pushed forward again, so that they both toppled onto the bed. 

"Malfoy what the blo-" Ron's words were cut off by Draco's lips, crushing into his. All protesting thoughts were wiped clean. All Ron could think about was how kissing Draco was like a birthday, Saturday morning, and Christmas all rolled into one euphoric action. When Draco's lips left Ron's, an angry groan escaped his chest, but was quickly turned into a contented moan. Oh bloody hell. The blonde had his hands up the bottom of Ron's shirt, exploring his stomach as his mouth was sprinkling feathery kisses around his earlobe, down his neck, then to the top of Ron's white button-down shirt. Right when Ron thought he couldn't take any more, Draco started undoing the buttons on Ron's shirt...with his teeth. After about 3 or 4 buttons were undone, Draco's mouth explored the top of Ron's chest, paying attention to every single freckle that was sprinkled across his skin. Ron writhed on the bed, wanting so bad to return his lips to Draco. He thought his insides were going to burst when Draco started lightly nibbling at his collar bone. "Sweet _Merlin_, Draco."

At the use of his first name, Draco's head snapped up and a look of panic crossed his face. He jumped off of the bed and started pacing the floor. "Bloody hell, Ron. What are you doing to me?"

Ron propped himself up on his elbows, frustrated. "If I'm not mistaken, _Malfoy_, you were equally invested in those activities a moment ago. In fact, you were the one who initiated the scene." He smiled, proud that his "Word-A-Day Calendar" had vastly expanded his vocabulary.

"That's not what I ment..." Draco sighed, pulling his wand out of his back pocket and pointing it at Ron. "I am so sorry..."

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doi-"

"_Obliviate_."

---------

**A/N:** I love reviews, and I love my reviewers. So here is my dedication to you all :)

**HunnyBunnyPie**: Heh. Yeah, the title kind of ruined the element of surprise there, didn't it...I'm really happy you like it :)

**Sarah**: Your review made me squee. You rock. I'm glad you like it, and no it's not a one-shot. I am a sucker for happy endings :-P

**SanzoGirl**: I'm happy that you like the story :) I'll update as much as I can, I promise :-D

Also, **IvySnowe**, my awesome beta and friend. This fic would not be possible without her.


	3. A Not So Random Coincidence

**A/N:** Oh. My. Gosh. I saw OotP… and cried basically the entire time. Like… all out sobbing, death grip on my best friend's hand, cried until I felt sick to my stomach in a theatre full of people…embarrassing…oh well. But enough about my emotional issues… I just thought I ought to share that bit o' HP stuff with you J

A special thanks goes out to **IvySnowe**. Awesome friend. Awesome Beta. If you ever get a chance to read any of her stuff, I suggest you do it. She's an absolutely fantastic writer. She was kind enough to cowrite a fic with me… it's Harry/Blaise… "Safe Haven" posted under my name, but yeah. She makes it awesome.****

**Disclaimer:** sigh Everything is J.K.'s… If only I could be as smart and creative as she…****

**Warning:** Okay, friends. If you haven't figured this out by now, you are about as bright as my dog who ran after a rabbit and decided to keep going forward when the rabbit went around the brick wall…. but yeah… it's Slash, Male/Male, etc. etc. etc.

---------

"Draco, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron shouted, opening his eyes and looking around the empty room. He was now sitting up on the bed. His hand hurt like hell, his shirt was half undone, and he just had the most… disturbing dream. The details were kind of fuzzy, but he _definitely_ remembered snogging Malfoy. The worst part was, he liked it. A lot.

Ron shook his head as if trying to rid himself of these thoughts he knew he shouldn't have about Draco Malfoy. He grabbed his wand from the coffee table. "_Tempus_." He muttered and stared at the time that emerged in smoky letters from the tip of his wand. 1:25 pm. _Bugger_. He must have slept through most of the day after that argument. He was going to get in a load of trouble by his teachers, but, to his surprise, he didn't care at all. Let Harry and Hermione worry. Let the whole bloody house lose points. Whatever. He briefly considered attending the last 35 minutes of Transfiguration, but opted to go to the Prefect's bathroom for a cold shower…a very cold shower.

---------

That night, Ron managed to escape Harry and Hermione by only leaving 'his room' to go to the kitchens for some dinner. Once back in his room, he sat on the bed, looking around at the room he would probably be occupying for awhile. This room must not have been located on the Marauder's Map or Harry surely would have found him by then. As he stretched out on the bed, he wondered about these strange dreams with Malfoy. As his eyes drifted shut, his thoughts were occupied by one beautiful blonde spy. 

In the morning, Ron woke up and showered in the nearest Prefect's Bathroom. He then went to breakfast, wondering where he was going to sit. All of a sudden it hit him. After the final battle, most of the Slytherin students were either arrested or dead. Draco, Blaise Zabini, and maybe five younger students remained, leaving the Slytherin table near empty. Ron made his way over to the table, ignoring the hushed whispers of the other students. He silently ate his breakfast and promptly left the Great Hall towards his Charms class.

Once in Charms, he sat in the furthest seat in the back corner, knowing that Harry and Hermione always sat up front. As the class slowly began to fill up, he was not proven wrong. A worried-looking Harry and a tired Hermione trudged into the classroom, not even bothering to look around, at sat at the table at the very front of the room, soon to be accompanied by Dean Thomas, who sat on the opposite side of Hermione, immediately grasping her hand in comfort. Ron stirred when he heard a cold voice from behind him.

"You're lucky Zabini has a head cold today, Weasley. He wouldn't be too happy to know that you were occupying his seat. You must want me pretty bad way." Malfoy drawled in his traditional sarcastic manner. Ron, remembering his dream the day before, lowered his head toward his book, trying to use his hair to hide the pink staining his cheek. Much to his surprise, rather than making any more fun of him, Malfoy just sat down in the seat next to him.

Within five minutes, Professor Flitwick stepped to the front of the classroom. "Good morning, students!" the small man who was no taller than Dumbledore's purple wizard's hat said cheerfully "Today we will be starting our Seventh Year final projects!"

The whole class groaned, but Professor Flitwick conveniently ignored this. "Because this project is worth nearly 75 of your yearly grade, I will not be assigning you partners that you might not get along with. However, since I would like to avoid a commotion with the switching of seats and whatnot, you will just be partnered with the person sitting next to you." A collective sigh of relief swept through the class. Hermione sent a sweet smile at a grinning Dean. Harry shrugged and nodded toward Seamus. Susan Bones wrapped her arms around her best friend, Ernie MacMillan who was beaming widely. This pattern continued throughout the students in the room. The only two people uncomfortable with this situation were currently sitting in the back corner of the classroom. Ron slowly turned his head toward the blonde sitting next to him, trying to gauge his reaction. Draco was staring stone-faced towards the front of the classroom, his expression unreadable.

Professor Flitwick took out a large glass sphere from his desk. It resembled the crystal balls that adorned the desks of the Divination classroom, with the exception of its color. The thing was a swirl of bright purple and lime green. The Professor continued. "This is an Assignment Randomizer. Inside of this, there are enough topics for the report for each of the pairs. I will walk around to each pair, you will touch the tips of your wands to the Randomizer and it will choose one of the topics for you. I will start with Miss Granger and Mr. Thomas." He walked over to them, Randomizer in hand. He set the purple sphere on the desk and Hermione and Dean touched their wands to it. The lavender and lime swirls moved faster and faster and then purple and green smokey letters appeared above the two. _The Densaugeo Charm_. Hermione blushed and smiled shyly, remembering the charm that Draco had used to enlarge her teeth long ago.

It soon became apparent that these 'randomized' assignments were anything but random. It seemed as though the Assignment Randomizer knew what the people could benefit from learning about. Harry's assignment was on, surprise surprise, _Avada Kedavra_. Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing by his partner, Hannah Abbott, when he fainted after receiving his assignment, _The Cruciatus Curse_. It is a little-known fact that the Patil Twins were conjoined at the hip at birth, a problem easily fixed in the wizarding world, using the charm, their assignment, _Diffindo_. 

Professor made his way though the classroom, stopping last in front of Ron and Draco, eyes widening slightly at the pair. The globe had one single wisp of purple smoke and one wisp of green smoke left in it. The boys touched their wands to the orb and watched as the little bit of smoke swirled around quickly before disappearing and forming a word above their heads. Ron noticed that Draco winced and turned slightly pale as he read the word.

_"Obliviate."_

__

---------

**A/N:** Sorry that chapter didn't have any hot, steamy goodness…I still wanted to end the chapter with my new favorite word (tee hee hee) but I figured if I did the same thing again, it'd be just…ick. But this is a nice little development if I do say so myself  

You all should have seen how happy I was when I looked to see TEN new reviews (11 if you count that one person reviewed twice :-D) ! I am completely flabbergasted! Time to show some love to those remarkable people! 

**HunnyBunnyPie:** Yeah, I've always thought that after all that's gone on with his family and whatnot, if Draco ever became good, he'd have some crazy commitment issues…thus springing this story 

**Fireyhell:** :-D your review made me all glowy and stuff! I'm so glad you like it :-D

**Ulaire:** Your wish is my command…:-P

**Sarah:** I still do squee at every review  Although I have been blessed enough to not have any flamers knocks on wood I absolutely look forward to your reviews, though. They are so awesome :-D You rock-eth.

**Louis89: **I will take pity on Ron soon enough, I hope :-P I am very happy you like the story! I did a happy dance when you said that it was well written. Made my day, you did.

**Lazy Jackit:** Yeah I wanted to hug Ron…like badly.  That is a pattern I am trying to keep to…I am not too sure how well it will work out later, but we'll get to that as it comes…

**Talley67: **Draco has just got a couple issues he needs to work out…

**SanzoGirl: **I'm happy you liked it  Sorry for the lack of 'sexy' in this chapter…there will be more, I promise.

**Acid Rain 13:** I am so glad you enjoyed it so far :-D

**Taita: **You seriously are saying exactly what goes through my head when I write this stuff tee hee hee. It will all turn out okay in the end…although I'm not sure when that will be…it might be a long story, it might be rather short…I dunno :-P


	4. Afternoon Delight

**A/N:** You guys are lucky :) I almost wasn't going to be back until Saturday...I was at a music camp... too bad the people there were all super mean and I hated it.. along with the fact that a grandfather figure of mine passed away, my mom pulled me out of the camp... so I am drowning stress and sorrow in my angsty slash writing! I hope you guys like it...

Also, big hugs and a dozen cookies to a Miss IvySnowe. Cool friend, great beta, awesome person... fun to throw breakfast foods at... heh heh heh... looong story...anyway...

**Disclaimer:** Everything is owned by J.K. ... oh gosh... book 7. I will cry. A lot. Be kind to us, J.K...

**Warning:** Alrighty, friends. This is SLASH. Male/Male. Hotness...oh yes.

---------

"Uhhh. Draco? You alright?" Ron asked hesitantly, seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco's eyes widened briefly before the shocked look was masked by a scowl. "I'm fine!" he snapped, before adding "And _what_ did you just call me, Weasley?"

"Whatever, _Malfoy_." Ron's voice went ice cold.

"Alright, Weasley. It's bad enough that I have to be partnered with _you_, but you can stop the bullshit fake concern. I'm not buying it, although I probably could. More than I can say for you..." Draco scoffed.

"You get this through your over-inflated head, mister 'high and fucking mighty'. If we're going to work on this project together, we're going to have to tolerate each other on _some_ level. You didn't look well there and I was just asking." Ron growled, and added softly "Asshole."

"Excuse me, Weasley? Wha-"

"Is there a problem, boys?" Interrupted Professor Flitwick. "You two are going to be late for dinner."

It was then that the pair noticed they were the only ones left in the classroom, with the exception of Professor Flitwick. Ron quickly got up to get out of the classroom. He was almost out of the door when he heard a voice drawling from behind him.

"After breakfast tomorrow. In the library, Weasley. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

---------

Ron shuffled to the Great Hall the next morning. Usually, he slept in on Saturdays, but 'sleeping in' generally entails sleeping first. He figured if he was going to be working with Draco Malfoy all the time on this project, he was going to have to stop these dreams one way or another. It was too embarrassing to look at Draco and think of those erotic dreams.

Ron sat at his new 'normal spot' at the edge of the near empty Slytherin table. He slowly nibbled on a piece of toast, thinking about how he'd sell his soul for a Pepper-Up Potion. His mind wandered lazily as he stared at the grey morning ceiling. _It looks like his eyes._ The redheaded boy thought. Staring mindlessly at the ceiling, he let his daydreams take him wherever they liked. He was unceremoniously pulled back to Earth when the piece of toast dropped from his hand, landing on the table. Shaking his head vigorously, he looked around the now empty Great Hall, wondering how much he must have looked like an idiot for all that time. He sat for a bit longer, finishing his toast when an unpleasant thought came to him. _Library. Malfoy. After breakfast._

Angling his way through the groups of students littering the halls, Ron rushed toward the library. He hurried toward the study tables in the back when he almost ran into someone, stopping about a foot in front of them. He looked to see that it was Draco Malfoy, expertly balancing a pile of books in the air with his wand.

"Good for you to join us, Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed the pile of books and headed toward the study tables. He had almost turned the corner to get to the study area when Draco ran in front of him.

"Weasley. I wouldn't go over there if I were you .You won't like it." Draco's eyes were mostly cold and stony, but if you looked deep enough, hints of concern were visible.

A scoff emitted from Ron's mouth and he started towards the tables when Draco's hand physically stopped him. The books toppled to the floor as Draco's hand moved from Ron's chest to cover his mouth. Surprisingly, Ron didn't fight it. Draco silently led Ron closer to the study area, just close enough to hear what was going on, when familiar voices reached Ron's ears.

"I don't understand what his problem is." Hermione's voice rang out.

"Don't let it get to you, babe. He's just being selfish." Dean's voice answered.

Ginny's voice came next. "I've lived with him for 16 years. Being this angry isn't like him. Something is wrong."

The next voice sent Ron over the edge. He was expecting it, but the words that came cut like a blade. "He's just jealous." Harry said coldly "He needs to get over himself or he won't have any friends left."

"Right, mate." Dean answered.

_Mate?!?_ Ron thought. So Harry had replaced him already. Just great. Ron wriggled out of Draco's grip, picked up the pile of books, and walked briskly out of the library. Draco appeared next to him.

"Weasley, where are you going? We are supposed to be working on this project."

"Malfoy, for once, just _shut up._" Ron said irritably "Follow me. I know somewhere quieter to work on this."

"You _do_ know that Dumbledore blocked the Room of Requirements because of kids snogging in there, right?"

"I know that, Malfoy. Somewhere else. Just follow me and shut your trap." Ron snapped. He had no idea why he was taking Draco to 'his room', he blamed this temporary insanity on his former 'friends'. He had to get out of that library and his room was the only place quiet and private enough to do anything.

---------

Malfoy looked around the tidy room. "Impressive, Weasley."

"It's mine, Malfoy. The only reason you are here is to work on this. I have locks set up on the door so that no one can get in unless I let them."

"Nice lie, Weasley."

"Well...it's not a bad idea." Ron mumbled. He grabbed some parchment and a quill and took the book off the top of the pile, ready to take notes. He read the title, _"Obliviate. Symptoms of the Memory Charm and How to Tell if You've Been Cursed." by Keagen Dawkins_. Ron had just opened the book when it was ripped from his grasp. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

Malfoy looked nervous for a split second "I wanted to take the notes on this one."

Ron shrugged, confused. "Whatever." He grabbed the second book. _"The History of the Memory Charm" by Alex Middleswarth_. Ron had flipped through the book, trying to find something interesting. _The Obliviate Charm can only be completely performed by a very powerful wizard or witch. If a less capable witch or wizard attempts the charm, it will result in the memory only being partially erased, making the event seem like a hazy dream. It is still effective in this manner because the event could be passed off as just a figment of one's imagination._ Ron wrote thoughtlessly on the paper, still thinking about what Hermione, Dean, Ginny, and Harry had said. It stung so much to think that they could see him as selfish when all he wanted was support from his friends when he told them about his true self. His quill stopped, leaving an inky blot on the paper.

Ron looked up to see Draco staring at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco stood up and situated himself on the couch next to Ron. Gently, he ran a pale hand down Ron's cheek. "You." was the soft response.

Without thinking twice, Ron pushed Draco backwards so they were both laying on the couch, Ron's tall lanky body atop Draco's slightly muscled, yet soft form. The world exploded when Ron pushed his mouth into Draco's. Tongues dueled, hands wandered, moans rang out, and within five minutes, two uniforms lay crumpled on the floor in front of the couch. The two flushed, aroused males that were currently entangled on the sofa stared at each other for a few seconds. "Yes." the blonde whispered urgently as the redhead took this as his cue to keep going. He kissed his way down the pale chest, nibbling randomly along the way. A groan escaped both their lips as the redhead traveled further and further down-

Ron opened his eyes with a snap and looked around the empty room. His hand was barely holding on to his quill that was sitting in the middle of a giant ink blot that was beginning to dry around the one note Ron wrote on the parchment. His book was still opened to the first page, but a note was sitting on top of it. Ron picked up the note that read:

_Weasley, _

_I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take naps while you are supposed to be taking notes. I finished my notes on my first book. I have them with me. I would appreciate if you would at least finish yours before Monday. I have a free period at 11:30 before lunch. I am pretty sure you do too. I'll meet you in this room. You'll have to let me in, though. I figured Potty and the Know-It-All might come looking for you, so I put up the wards you were talking about. I don't want them invading what could be a very promising study area. However, if you keep sleeping and making me do all the work I'll probably take them down. _

_-D.M_

_P.S. If you do happen to fall asleep in my presence ever again, try and keep the moaning to a tolerable noise lever. It was rather loud and obnoxious._

Ron's face turned crimson with embarassment. He'd never be able to look at Draco again. How would he be able to finish this project when he kept having these dreams. At least this last dream felt less realistic than the others. The others, he felt like he really was there. This one, he could tell it was definately a dream even though it left him with one hell of an _uncomfortable_ problem.

After relieving this 'problem' in the bathroom, Ron sat back down at the couch and reopened the book. He crumpled up the old blotchy note paper and got a new piece of parchment. He frustratingly scratched a title on the top of the note page and underlined it several times.  
Obliviate

---------

**A/N:** Yes, folks, that time it actually _was_ a dream. Bummer. Anywayyyy...all the reviews for the last chapter made me really really happy :) So...here's some love for those who totally rock!

HalfBloodPhoenix: I'm happy you like it :) I just did my graduation project for school this past year and I wondered if Hogwarts students have a graduation project of sorts...so there came the final project idea :)

FrayedSoul: To be honest, before I started writing this, I didn't really think about Ron/Draco...it kinda just happened :-P I'm glad you like it :)

Sarah: I hope this temporarily satisfied your craving :-P I totally wish I had a purple hat... They are quite the rage nowadays...

Carmela Sweetblood: I have realized I have a sort of love for trio fights... they provide necessary angst :-P I'm glad you like the story, though :) I'm glad you liked the ending of that chapter, I wasn't sure about it, so it's nice to know someone likes it :)

Acid Rain 13: Hehe Ron will get some idea soon, don't worry.

Arisu's Smile: Thank you so much :)

KoryMisun: I'll try to write in more 'steamy goodness'...I don't know how good I am at it, but I'll try.

ByakkOfTheMist: Something like that... perhaps. Probably. I don't quite know yet, I'm kind of taking this chapter at a time...

HRH2013: No, that wasn't the end... hah. I loved that review, though. I'll see...maybe.

TheCrazyOneInTheCorner: I'm happy you like it :) Here's an update for ya :-D

JaceDamian23: I'm so happy you like it :-D I'll think about bringing Blaise in later...I hadn't really thought about it before, but Blaise _is_ my all time favorite character... Draco just doesn't want to admit he has feelings for a certain Mr. Ronald Weasley... hehe :)


	5. Navitaserum

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of update in a while! I didn't even realize it had been so long since my last update! I hope you all like this one. A few ideas came from my friend and beta, **IvySnowe**. She rocketh. Anyway… I read Deathly Hallows… and cried… a lot.

**Disclaimer:** sigh It's all J.K.'s. She should share.

**Warning:** This is male/male SLASH if you haven't figured it out by now.

---------

Ever since the 'incident' with Ron's dream when he and Draco were studying, Ron was determined to avoid sleeping at all costs. He would stay up all night, drinking coffee and taking more notes mindlessly. He was to the point where he snuck into Snape's storage room and stole the ingrediants for a Pepper-Up Potion. Ron didn't see himself as the _best_ potions student, but he was relatively passable… if you lowered your standards a little bit.

Ron decided to revisit Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to brew his Pepper-Up Potion. After 5 tired hours, the potion was complete. Ron's book said the potion was supposed to turn out a dark purple. He supposed lavender was close enough. He stored the potion in around 15 serving-size vials, drinking the first one almost immediately. A tingle spread through his body and he immediately felt more awake.

By the time Monday rolled around, two sleepless, Pepper-Up induced nights had passed. Ron's mind wasn't tired at all, but he could feel his body start to give in to exhaustion. He wasn't sure this was supposed to happen, but it didn't seem too out of the ordinary.

Before lunch that Monday, Ron was sitting around in 'His Room' when he heard a knock on the door. Opening it, he saw Malfoy standing there, looking really pissed off.

"I haven't had a good day, Weasley, so let's just get working on this, shall we?" Malfoy said, brushing past Ron and sitting by the coffee table. 

"I finished taking notes on all but three of the books." Ron informed Draco.

"Holy shit!" Draco exclaimed, looking through all of the notes Ron had written down. "What have you been doing? Not sleeping at all?"

Ron gave a non-commital shrug and sat on the couch across the table from Draco. He grabbed another book and started to take notes. After about a minute, he started to feel slightly light-headed. He set his quill down and walked over next to his bed to take another vial of his Pepper-Up Potion. Draco was watching him, scowling.

"What is that, Weasley?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but it's Pepper-Up Potion." Ron retorted.

Draco stood up and walked over to Ron, taking another vial that was still full and inspecting it. "This isn't Pepper-Up Potion, you dumbfuck!"

"Screw you, Malfoy. It's working and that's all I care about." Ron looked down to notice that his hand was shaking violently and his light-headedness had not decreased at all. 

Draco tentatively reached up a hand and put it up to Ron's cheek, which was bright red. The skin felt like it was near burning. "Weasley, you're really hot."

"Only for you, Malfoy." Ron said, and, before he had time to feel embarrassed about what had just come out of his mouth, he doubled over from a sudden crippling pain in his abdomen.

"Shit, Weasley." Draco said, blushing furiously, his pale cheeks accented by a bright pink. He grabbed one of Ron's arms and half-carried him to the Hospital Wing.

---------

When the pair finally arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphrey immediately started fussing over the red-headed boy. She asked Draco if he knew what happened to him.

"Sort of, ma'am. He was taking this potion." Draco held up the vial, "He thought it was a Pepper-Up Potion. His stomach hurts, he's shaking, and he's got a high fever as far as I can tell. I was going to take this vial to Professor Snape to see if he knows what it is."

"You do that, dear. I'll see what I can do to help some of these symptoms in the meanwhile." 

Draco practically ran to the dungeons. When he arrived at Professor Snape's office door, he started knocking loudly and wildly, not stopping until the door opened.

"Ten points fro- Oh. Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Snape growled in his normal grumpy way. "What seems to be the emergency?"

Draco held up the vial. "Professor, Ron Weasley is in the Hospital Wing. We were working on our Charms paper and he took this potion. He thought it was a Pepper-Up Potion, but I know it's not and now he's ill. You _have_ to tell me what this is and what the antidote is!" Draco was almost shouting frantically.

Professor Snape sighed audibly. "Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I'll do some diagnostic spells and see what I come up with. Report to Madam Pomphrey and tell her I will be there shortly."

Draco ran back to the Hospital Wing and relayed the news to Madam Pomphrey. In turn, the nurse told him that she had managed to slightly lower Ron's fever, but was afraid to give him other potions for fear that it would have bad effects with the one Ron had already taken. She granted Draco's request to stay in the Hospital Wing to watch Ron, at least until Professor Snape came back with news.

Draco sat by the bed looking worriedly at the sickly pale boy lying down. His entire body was shaking, as though he was shivering and an occasional groan was heard. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco heard the door open. A familiar slow drawl was heard.

"Poppy, I need to speak with you in your office. Mr. Malfoy, I know you are over there. Come too, this involves you."

Draco stood up, taking one last look at the miserable-looking Ron, before following the two staff members into the office. Madam Pomphrey sat at her desk and motioned for Snape and Draco to sit in the other two chairs. The walls of the office were covered in shelves full of Healer's books and common healing potions. Snape cleared his throat.

"It seems as though Mr. Weasley attempted to make a batch of Pepper-Up Potion and made a few mistakes in his brewing. He has managed to make a batch of Navitaserum."

Draco looked confused. "Navitaserum? I've never heard of it, but doesn't –serum mean-"

"Truth potion," Snape said "Though a very mild one. Navitaserum is a primitive form of Pepper-Up. It energizes the mind, but not the body. If the drinker consumes enough of it over an extended period of time, the body will start to shut down from lack of energy, but it will not be able to sleep, as the mind is so energized. The truth part is just a side effect, really."

"Is there an antidote, Severus?" Madam Pomphrey asked

"Yes, that is where Mr. Malfoy comes in. I have a… meeting of sorts very soon. The antidote takes only twenty minutes or so to brew, but it is very advanced. As one of my top students, I was going to ask Mr. Malfoy to brew it." Snape said.

"With all due respect, Severus," Madam Pomphrey replied "Why didn't you ask Mr. Potter or Miss Granger? Surely Miss Granger is capable…"

"She was the first person I asked on the way up here. I had to drag her away from her beloved Mr. Thomas, but she, for some reason, declined."

To say that Draco was angry was a great understatement. "Granger can go suck a gobstone! She and Potty don't realize how much they've hurt my Weasley! I'll do the antidote and it will be a thousand times better than Granger can even dream of doing!" Draco yelled and stalked out of the office towards the potions rooms, leaving two shocked adults behind.

---------

Draco flipped through his Potions book and finally found the page with the antidote. He had the potion perfectly brewed in nineteen minutes flat. As he carefully bottled the antidote, he saw a warning at the bottom of the page. He read it out loud, muttering to himself.

"Warning: There are a few side effects to this potion. This potion _may_ reverse some of the effects of the following charms: _Petrificus Totalus_, _Engorgio_, _Muffliato_, and" Draco stoped and stared at the page. He gulped loudly before murmuring, "_Obliviate_." 

---------

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, but no review replies this time… for some reason, I can't see any of the reviews on my computer right now… :( They'll all be there next time, I promise!


	6. Unfogging the Mind

**A/N:** I know I am a horrible horrible person for not updating this in so long and honestly, I have so many excuses that there's really no good excuse (if that made ANY sense at all)... I hope you guys will forgive me!! (racheesi) _Awww, forgive her lots. This chappie was written a while back, but it only got posted now. By me. For her. Yeah. Um. and Racheesi wanted me to say that I helped her write this chapter. Which I did. (ivysnowe)_

**_Disclaimer: _The characters and places of Harry Potter do not in any way shape or form belong to racheesi or the special guest author, ivysnowe**

* * *

Draco continued to stare at the page, entranced, as it seemed to mock him. The inky words echoing in his mind:

_'This potion may reverse some of the effects of the following charms:...Obliviate This potion may reverse some of the effects of the following charms:...Obliviate' _

"Bloody hell."

The Slytherin knew without a doubt in his mind that he needed to give the antidote for Ron, but the ramifications if it also revearsed the effects of his obliviatons...could be disasterous. The redhead was known for his temper and if he discovered that Draco Malfoy, of all people, had been placing that spell on him repeatedly, well, he'd react violently.

He glared angrily at the innocent looking potion, as if blaming it for what he'd done, before tiredly dragging a hand down his face in defeat. He couldn't not give the potion to Ron, he needed to be cured from the damn potion he had been dosing himself with.

"Maybe...maybe it won't revearse the effects. It only said that it may revearse Obliviate. So, there's a chance that it wouldn't and I'm worrying over nothing. Yes, that's possible!" Draco, unaware of what he was doing, began speaking aloud to himself, his normal Slytherin tendancies leaving him in a fit of panic all because of the other boy he was beginning to lo-...like.

"What, praytell, are you going on about Draco?" an acerbic voice spoke from behind, "It's been over an hour since you ran off to brew the potion for...your Weasley"

Turning slowly, Draco came face to face with the resident Potions Master himself, his face carrying a slight hint of red at what said potions master had implied.

"My...Weasley, sir? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what your talking about." he bluffed.

"Indeed, Mr. Malfoy, you seemed quite confident of the fact as you shouted your claim at Madam Pomfrey and I when you stormed out of the Hospital Wing oven an hour ago." Snape returned cooly.

"I...wait, what?! Over an hour?! Ron needs to take the antidote before he gets worse!" Draco nearly yelped in panic, quite the opposite of the smooth and in control character he was trying to display.

"A fine assessment, Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you wouldn't mind, Madam Pomfrey needs to cure her patient"

At that, Draco snatched up the bottle and, carrying it tucked in his arms safely, he sprinted up to where his Weasley was, an amused Severus Snape following at a more sedate pace.

--

Ron opened his eyes with a groan. His head felt twelve times worse than a hangover. He looked around him and recognized the hospital wing. The door creaked open and Draco Malfoy walked in, drinking a cup of coffee. Once he noticed Ron was awake, however, the coffee mug dropped to the floor and shattered as Draco ran to Ron's bedside, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Weasley? Trying to brew your own Pepper-Up Potion?! You could have _DIED_. I thought you were dead! You were asleep for four days, Weasley! Four miserable fucking days! I hope _YOU_ got enough sleep, because I sure as hell didn't! I can't believe you would do that! Didn't you notice it was the wrong color? _WHY_ would you do such a thing? Had me worried sick, you did! Do you realize how hard it is keeping up my cool Slytherin appearance when you were up here _DYING_?! What the fucking hell, Weasley?"

Ron flinched at the screaming. This was not helping his headache at all. He grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head, trying to block out the noise. Soon enough the pillow was wrenched away from his face and Draco was screaming again, his voice getting higher and more shrill with each sentence.

_"Do you even realize how hard it was to brew that antidote?! I thought I did it wrong and killed you! What would have happened then? I would have gone to Azkaban! Just because you-"_ Ron was hit with the pillow. Hard._ "can't-"_ **hit **_again "brew-" _**hit** _"a-" _**hit**_ "Pepper-up Potion-" _**hit **_"to save-" _**hit**_ "your stupid-" _**hit**_ "miserable-" _**hit**_ "life and-" _**hit**_ "you have-" _**hit**_ "to make-" _**hit**_ "everyone else-" _**hit**_ "worry-" _**hit**_ "about" _**hit**_ "you!" _**hit**_ "I hate you." _**hit**_ "I hate you." **hit** "I hate you!" _**hit** _"I HATE YOU!!" THWAK.  
_

Draco ran out of the hospital wing, with Ron clutching his aching head, not noticing the tears pouring down Draco's cheeks.

After a few moments of not being attacked by a crazy pillow wielding Draco Malfoy, Ron lifted his head painfully and discovered he was alone.

"What the bloody hell was all that about? I'm sickly and he decides to beat me with a pillow?" He would have continued on in this vein if his vision hadn't gotten blurred and his mind fuzzy with forgotten memories.

_An intimate room filled with little light.  
_

_Hot searching mouths, battling for dominance.  
_

_Cool hands against flushed skin, gripping and trailing smoothly.  
_

_A wicked smile and lust filled eyes.  
_

_Ron shook his head to clear the images from his mind as a blush spread across his face._

"Wha-" his question was cut off as once again his vision changed and his mind grew foggy.

_Cold stone pressed against his back.  
_

_A flash of silver blonde hair and cool grey eyes.  
_

_The press of an arm against his throat and a wand at his temple.  
_

_A voice muttering a spell.  
_

_With a gasp, Ron was pulled free of his memories. Memories that had apparantly been forcefully forgotten. After gulping air and trying to calm his racing mind, he spoke._

"That bastard. What did he do to me"

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office and seemed surprised to see Ron awake and sitting up. Immediately she began to give him a check-up, completely unaware that the young Gryffindor's mind was in turmoil over the last flashes of memory. When she was through, she was nearly unmoving in the decision to release him from her care, but with some pleading and his patented puppy dog look (stolen from Percy of all people) he was let go, with the threat of a return should she even recieve the inkling that he was unwell.  
After a quick and panicked escape from the Hospital Wing, Ron found himself in an empty corridor. He was panting and pressed a hand to his head as the final memory he recieved while in the infirmary repeated itself like the toll of a bell.

_A voice muttering a spell.  
_

_"Obliviate."_


	7. Lies and Truth

**Disclaimer: **Only J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy...oh, yeah and Harry Potter too. Can't forget about that one. Um. No sue fic author?

**Warning: **Slash, male/male, and some stupid guy violence.

* * *

Every time Ron thought about what Draco did to him, he got more and more angry. He was sitting in his hospital bed, brewing in his own fury when the blonde Slytherin plowed through the doors of the Hospital Wing, papers stacked high in his arms. He trotted over to Ron's bed and dropped the papers on his side table. One paper slid off of the pile and landed on Ron's arm. Draco picked it up, and was about to put it on the pile when he saw Ron shaking, his face flaming red with a fiery outrage.

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"_ Ron roared, luckily there was no one else in the Hospital Wing, even Madam Pomphrey had left for her lunch break.

"Weasley, it's just a piece of paper. It didn't even give you a paper cut..."

"I MEAN _BEFORE_!!"

"Well, I was a little bit angry. I should have left you and that pillow alone, but I thought when I brewed the antidote, I did it wrong..."

"_BEFORE THAT_!!"

Draco was panicked. There was no way Ron could have known already. The effects were supposed to happen slowly... Draco quickly set his panic aside and went into full on _'I-Am-A-Pureblood-And-I-Practically-Came-Out-Of-The-Womb-Knowing-How-To-Lie-Properly'_ mode.

"Weasley, I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Ron said, lowering his voice slightly, only slightly. "You... what you did! To me! And the spells! Why would you do that?! I could have you arrested, you would be-"

Draco put a hand over Ron's mouth. "Weasley. You are hallucinating, alright? You have had a potion-gone-wrong in your system, then you had an extremely potent antidote, you've been knocked out for days, and Madam Pomphrey is keeping you on all kinds of medicinal potions. You are under a lot of stress. You are imagining things. Now, I won't take offense that you just threatened me, simply because I know you are sick, but accuse me like that again, and I will make your life hell. Am I clear?" Draco hissed with a fierce intensity.

Ron paled and nodded, Draco's hand still covering his mouth. When Draco lifted his hand, Ron spoke, his voice soft. "I'm sorry. You're right. These potions are really messing me up. It just all seemed so real."

In a rare moment of weakness, Draco's hand covered Ron's. "It's alright. Hospitals are never fun. We all deal in different ways."

The boys sat in an awkward silence for about a minute before Draco cleared his throat and went back to his calm, cool persona. "So, Weasley. I finished taking all of the notes and started on an outline for that essay..."

--

Draco left the Hospital wing, walking through the doors in a calm an leisurely manner, and continued through the corridors before stopping outside his normal sanctuary. Upon closing the door behind him, he dropped all the papers he was carrying and let out a frustrated yell.

"What the hell am I doing?! Lying to him? Again?! He's going to kill me! No. No!! He can't find out! Ever"

While doing this, he kicked and hit anything that happened to be in his way. Which included the stone wall. This time yelling in pain, he gripped his wrist to steady his now shaking and battered hand. From the quick swelling and odd indenture of his knuckle, he knew something was broken.

"Damnit! Perfect! Just what I needed!" he grimaced, dreading going back to the Hospital Wing he had only left an hour or so ago. Time flies when you're throwing a fit.

Straightening his spine and pushing back the hair that had fallen out of its normally sharp style with his uninjured hand, Draco left the room and made his way back to the Hospital Wing...hoping that Ron was once again unconcious.

When he reached the double doors, he carefully opened one of them, poking his head in slightly, checking to see if Madam Pomphrey was in. He most certainly was not trying to be sneaky and hide from Ron. Absolutely not.

Although it helped that Ron apparantly was asleep again.

_'Ha.'_ Draco thought, not questioning why he should feel so triumphant about finding a sleeping teen.

Quietly, Draco made his way to the office in the back of the room and knocked lightly on the door, wincing at his stupidity when he used his injured hand to do so.

"Yes, how may I- Oh, Mr. Malfoy, were you coming to ask about Mr. Weasley?" the matron asked, when she opened the door.

"Actually, no, Madam Pomphrey. I've just recently injured my hand, and was hoping you'd heal it for me." Draco managed to say, without flushing when he remembered why he'd injured it in the first place.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy! Come on then, let's take a look at it." she tsked when his hand came into view. Pointing silently at one of the beds, she went to her potions supply and took out a small vial. Returning to Draco, she quickly and efficiently healed his hand with just a few waves and flourishes of her wand.

"Drink this, it's a mild pain-reliever to help ease the soreness of your hand. Whatever you did, try not to repeat it." she scolded even as she gently took care of him, "Now, go on then, you're all finished up. I don't want to see you in here for at least another day!" With that, she went back to her office, seeing as the only patient currently in, was Ron and he wasn't in need of anything at the moment.

Draco, glanced at the slightly ajar office door, before walking up to Ron's bed. Looking down at the other, Draco was once again overcome with how...younger and relaxed Ron seemed while asleep. Before he could stop himself, he brushed away some of the hair that had fallen into the red head's face as he slept. Looking at his traitorous hand, Draco backed away and turned to leave, only to stop at the quiet sigh and soft voice from behind him.

"Hmm, Draay-ko...s'nice. More?" He looked over his shoulder to see that Ron was still asleep, but talking. And talking about him.

Draco couldn't help his curiosity. He walked back over to Ron's bed and sat in the chair next to it that he had become very familiar with these last few days. He listened carefully to Ron's sleep-mutterings.

"_Mmmm Draco..._"

Draco raised his eyebrow. Wow.

"Do you like me Dracoooo?" Ron muttered

"More than you know, Weasley." Draco mumbled to the sleeping boy.

"Youuuu... kiss... like an angel."

"So do you, Weasley. So do you."

Ron's eyes popped open. "So what spell did you use on me Draco?"

"You... you were..." For the first time in his life, Draco didn't know what to say.

"Awake, yeah, Malfoy. What spell did you use on me?" Ron's voice was low and impatient.

"You already know what it was, Weasley." Draco said, defeated.

"I need to hear it from you." Ron's voice cracked, desperate and heartbreaking.

"No you don't." Draco mumbled, ashamed of himself for the second time that day.

"Draco..." Ron's voice became darker and darker.

The last thing Draco remembered was stars exploding in front of his eyes as Ron's fist connected solidly with his nose as he spoke the word.

"Obliviate."

* * *

**A/N: **More!! I know, right? (p.s. this is ivysnowe, racheesi's fellow authoress and resident 'Obliviate' beta and fangirl I post her chappies cuz her comp is being fail at that lol) I read what she wrote and went "Ooh! Ron was awake and busted him so hardcore it's not even funny!" Really, I did. Via the AIM. lol. So, join me in my fangirl (or fanboy if you're...a boy)-ness and comment and love!


	8. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **The characters from the Harry Potter universe belong to J.K. Rowling. Not to young impressionable fic authors who only want to bask in their glory...lol

**Warning: **This fic contains, **SLASH, Yaoi, male/male, **if you don't like it, don't read the fic. Also, there is some naughty language as per usual

* * *

Ron heard a strange rushing noise in his ears as Draco admitted to using the Obliviate spell on him. He was pretty sure that he was the only one who could hear it though.

"Fuck, Ron, you hit my fucking nose!" Draco moaned in pain from his spot on the floor, "I can't believe you hit my nose. I think it's broken"

"Less than you deserve." Ron muttered back, the rushing noise not hiding Draco's voice.

Draco winced, whether from the pain of his nose, or from the truth in Ron's words.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I just...you weren't supposed to find out how I fe- You weren't supposed to find out." he mumbled, gingerly cupping his now bleeding nose.

"Well, I did, and after what you've done to me, you can understand how I'm pretty hesitant to trust your apology, shitty as it was"

"Yeah," the blonde winced again, this time surely from Ron's words, "I don't know how I can make you realize that I am being sincere"

"I don't know either"

They sat in silence for a moment, Draco still holding his nose and not really stemming any of the blood seeping through his fingers. Ron continued to just stare blankly at Draco, neither knowing what the other was thinking. After a few tense minutes, Ron spoke again.

"You should let Madam Pomphrey see your nose. She won't be happy to heal you again so soon."

"Eurgh, yeah," Draco carefully got to his feet and headed once again to the office door. He stopped abruptly and looked back at Ron, "Nice job on getting that out of me. Pretending to be asleep. Embracing your inner-Slytherin?" Ron could have taken this as rude, if not for the small genuine smile visible through the blood on Draco's face.

"I suppose so..."

Madam Pomphrey was an idiot, Draco had decided. He could still hear her annoying, nasal voice. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you will have to spend the night in here. I don't want to see you getting hurt again. You seem to be accident prone today..."

_'Ugh.'_ It wasn't like he asked Ron to punch him in the face. He followed the Nurse to, as luck would have it, the bed right next to Ron's. Ron gave him an angry glare and turned away quickly. Well, this was going to be fun.

After changing into the horrible excuse for hospital regulation cotton pajamas, Draco climbed into the bed.

"It's not even 8:30 and she wants me in bed. What the hell kind of sick operation is the woman running." he muttered under his breath, actually unintending for Ron to overhear. But he did, and Draco didn't miss the muffled laugh that was quickly cut off. Smiling once again to himself, he reached into the pocket of his robes, which were draped on a chair next to him, and pulled out his wand, a shrunken book and a pair of slim, silver framed glasses.

Unshrinking his book and putting on the glasses, he began to read, while trying to ignore the obvious stare Ron was giving him. Unable to put up with it any long, he sighed and put the book down, marking the page with his index finger.

"I know, I'm really good-looking, but must you stare so blatantly?" he fell back on his normal wit while under the uncomfortable scrutiny from the object of his affections.

Ron frowned once again, but for once bit back his own angry response. "I was just wondering why you're wearing muggle glasses of all things"

Draco, flushed (he was adamant that it wasn't a blush. Adamant!) and reached up to take the silver frames from his face.

"Oh. That. I've had always had trouble reading, since I was little, the words are out of focus for me. Because eyes are so delicate, there's not really much anyone can do, spellwise, without damaging them, but potions are fine, in moderation. Sometimes though, you can start to become immune to them and they aren't as effective. Thus the glasses." He gestured at the object in his hands, "The potions have been working less and less for me, and while Madam Pomphrey was healing my nose, she examined my eyes again and suggested that I just get used to wearing my glasses for reading. I always carry them around though, just in case the potions wear off during class. Um. I see fine though, when I'm not reading. So. I figure I'll wear them. For reading..." He trailed off, not sure why exactly he had taken the time to explain all of that to Ron.

"Ah. They...look nice." Ron said, avoiding Draco's eyes.

"Thanks." Draco flushed again, "Um, Ro-...Weasley, for the sake of the project and our mark in Flitwick's, could we just put the...incident...behind us, at least until after the assignment"

The redhead, bit his lip as he considered Draco's words. It was true that they needed to stay focused on the assignment as it was seventy-five percent of their final mark in Charms, but what Draco had done...it was a confusing predicament.

"For the sake of the project, I think I can do that. But once it's over, we're going have a conversation, you and I"

Draco gulped, and nodded, before slipping the glasses back on and returning to his book. Doing so, he completely missed the heated look Ron shot him as he once again took in Draco's newest adornment.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, ivysnowe again, posting the chapter for racheesi. Um. Short but sweet, no? Ok, so, I begged and begged rach to let Draco have glasses. I have a thing for gorgeous guys in glasses. I know there's a term for that in anime, but I can never remember. Whatever. Enjoy the chapter, comment it and love it!


	9. Enter the Other Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **The rights and all that legal stuff to Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **Um, as usual, it's SLASH, kinda violent, and some naughty language.

* * *

With the time Draco had been spending in the hospital with Ron, they finished their project quickly and even presented it to Professor Flitwick a week early. Draco was not relieved that the project was done as much as he was terrified for his inevitable "talk" with Ron. He ate in his room and showed up early to classes so he wouldn't have to sit next to the redheaded boy. He was uncharacteristically quiet and kept to himself, not talking to anyone, with the exception of Blaise, who by the protective looks he was giving Ron when he even looked at Draco, knew all about the incident.

--

It was after Transfiguration when he was pulled to the side and through the crowd when the inevitable happened. Ron didn't even struggle as he took in the form of the Italian Slytherin boy and Draco's closest friend. Once inside a disused classroom, Blaise spoke.

"Nice job on tricking Draco, Weasley."

Ron gaped. He definitely wasn't expecting to hear that.

"What?"

"You heard me, it's normally pretty difficult to get one over Draco like that.'

"Oh, er, thanks, but I wasn't asking about that. Why aren't you threatening me for hitting the prat."

"Come on, Weasley, I may be a Slytherin and Draco's friend, but even I know what he did was a bit...off. I'd say he deserved to be hit. Don't do it again though, or I'll hurt you." Blaise's expression of amusement didn't change throughout.

"If he tries that crap on me again, I'll hit him again." Blaise just laughed.

"Fair enough. So. Are you going to break his heart or make out with him again?"

Ron's eyes almost popped out of his head at that question.

"WHAT?! Why the hell would you ask that?"

"I don't know, maybe because the idiot is in love with you, and I know that you said the two of you would have to talk once your little project was done. It's done and you've been dragging him along, letting him get more and more worried. If you hadn't noticed, he's been avoiding you like you have the plague. And I can tell you've been avoiding him too. Now, that means, you honestly can't stand to be in his presence anymore, or that you don't want to actually turn his advances down."

"_Advances?!_ He attacked me. A bunch of times and then put a memory charm on me! Those aren't exactly endearing traits."

"Huh. Well, are you going to break his heart or make out with him again?"

"What does he care if I don't ever talk to him again? If I remember correctly, he wanted me to forget about what happened! In fact, he FORCED me to!"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't care, Weasley."

"And anyway, why are you protecting him now? Is it because his last two goons are in Azkaban right now?"

"Vincent and Gregory were idiots. One, I am much smarter. Two, I never followed Voldemort. Three, I could beat the snot out of Vincent and Gregory if I wanted to. Four, Draco is my best friend, and five, I am much more good looking." Blaise commented smugly.

"Huh. Really?"

"I'm into girls, so sorry. In fact I'm seeing this one girl now. Rachael. Ravenclaw. Smart girl. Nice legs."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, he's your best friend? I didn't think..."

"-he had any close friends? How else would I know he's head over heels for you, moron."

"No he isn't. He wouldn't have done that to me if he was."

"Yes he would. He is as stupid as you, but he's a different kind of stupid. You are just ordinary stupid. He is a much more complicated stupid; he's emotionally stupid. You understand more than he does, really."

"Um... thanks? I think..."

"You're welcome. Go talk to him." Blaise said and walked away.

--

After that enlightening and confusing conversation with Blaise, Ron decided it was time to make a difficult decision, which after thinking about it, wasn't all that difficult. He managed to find Draco as the Slytherin attempted to hide in the library.

"Hey! Don't even think about it! You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Ron snarled, gripping Draco's arm and dragging the slightly shorter boy with him and to 'The Room.

"What the fuck, Ro-Weasley?! You think you can just manhandle me like that?" Draco snapped, once Ron had let go of his arm.

"Why not? You had your way with me, I figured it was time I had mine."

"...What?" Draco choked out. Ron scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he ran what he'd spoken through his mind. His eyes widened in realization and he blushed.

"That's not what I meant!" he shouted, "I mean...never mind! We've been avoiding it, but we need to talk. Your best friend decided to inform me that it was time."

"Blaise? What does he have to do with you dragging me here"

"I told you, he thinks that we need to talk instead of constantly avoiding each other like we've been doing all week."

"I'm going to kill him." Draco deadpanned.

"Do it later. Right now, we need to have our conversation." Ron's tone of voice left room for no argument.

"Well, talk, then." the pout of Draco's face couldn't hide the worry in his eyes.

Ron shuffled nervously as he gathered his thoughts on what to say, exactly. He hadn't really gotten that far when planning his attack.

"You're emotionally stupid"

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up and listen-"

"No, I won't have you insulting me like that, right from the start!" Draco yelled, his arms flailing in disbelief and annoyance. Ron moved forward and managed to grasp the others arms and stop their movements.

"Just listen before you decide to go mad. Okay?"

Shocked by the feel of Ron's hands wrapped gently around his wrists was enough to calm Draco down as he let the other continue.

"You're emotionally stupid, in the way that you show how much you like me. You practically pounce on me and get me all...lost and foggy about how I feel and react, which apparently was pretty positive, only to have you Obliviate me. Repeatedly. That was a seriously stupid move. If you actually wanted to be with me, how could you possibly think that using a memory charm on me would help your cause? See, stupid."

"And where the hell did you get all of this insight to the inner workings of my mind, Weasley?"

"Blaise."

"I am going to kill him."

"Later. First I have a question."

"And that question is..."

"Why?"

"What?"

"No. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"You apparently already know why."

"I'd like to hear it from you."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up one morning and realize that everything you have ever known has been completely tossed away because of a single, annoying, won't-go-away thought"

"Well, no"

"I have. It was you, you stupid, idiotic, insufferable, brilliant, gorgeous...argh! I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everywhere I went, everything I did, you were always in my mind, just...there. For the longest time, I couldn't figure it out. Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him, why is Weasley constantly on my mind? It took me awhile, but eventually, I got it. It was after I had to witness one of the most horrible things in my life. I was to be a Death Eater, as you well know, follow in my fathers footsteps and bring pride and honor to the Malfoy family." here Draco began to laugh bitterly, "It was my first true Death Eater gathering, not just my fathers...associates coming to the manor, but an actual gathering. I arrived there, exhilarated to finally be accepted into the fold, into my rightful place"

Ron had begun to pale slightly, his eyes filling with a sort of horror at what the hunched over form of Draco was explaining to him.

"We had been there for nearly an hour before it happened. They brought in a pair of muggle-born twins. A boy and a girl, their family too. They were to be taught a lesson and made an example out of for all the other muggle-borns out there...they were tortured, in the most vicious and horrible ways possible. Merlin, they were just children! I couldn't...they were crying and it was terrifying. The only thing good that I could even dare to say about it was that I didn't have to participate. I was there that night to observe and to learn. I did. After they were...killed, everyone left. I barely made it to my rooms before I got sick," he choked out, his voice getting caught with tears.

"One of the house-elves took pity on me and helped me. Looking back, what scared me the most about that night was how I kept wishing you were there, taking care of me. Holding me, telling me it would be alright, that I was safe and never had to see something like that again. I realized then that I loved you. And to love a Weasley and be a Malfoy? Impossible. I had to do something drastic. The next morning when my father was out, I went to Dumbledore and offered to spy for him. To give him any information I could, the movements and plans of the Death Eaters, their targets...anything if it would somehow keep you safe. I turned my back on everything I had ever been raised to believe, to think, because I loved you and didn't want to see you killed. Did you know that at the Final Battle I wasn't even supposed to fire on the Death Eaters until after I had reinforcements? I took the first shot because my father was aiming for you..." he trailed off, looking away in his fear of what Ron would do.

Ron looked blank for a moment. Finally he was able to mutter a response.

"Well... shit."

A tear escaped Draco's eye and he wiped it away with unnecessary force. "What the hell kind of response is that?"

"I uh..." Ron shuffled his feet. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to." Draco said softly

"I... wow... I just... I need to think..." Ron ran out of the room as tears ran freely down Draco's cheeks.

One day later, Ron was in the hospital wing again. The story was, according to a couple of Ravenclaw girls who were there, he ran into Blaise's fist a couple of times.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, yeah. Now we learn the truth of the matter. And we get some sexyfine Italian!Blaise. If you catch me and racheesi being totally lame for something in that...we know what...you can call us on it. lol

I had fun writing Draco, psh, I always do. He rocks. (ivysnowe)


	10. Slytherin Talks

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling is the only person that can claim rights to the genius that is Harry Potter.

**Warning: **Slash, Yaoi, naughty language

* * *

"You didn't have to hit him so many times."

"Yes, I did."

"You put him in the Hospital Wing. With a concussion and two black eyes."

"He shouldn't have left you like that."

"..."

"Draco."

"That's not the point, Blaise! How am I supposed to get him to accept me if my best friend beats the crap out of him?"

"Look, we've talked about this before. I warned him, if he hurt you again, I was going to hurt him. Fair trade."

"It's not, Blaise. He didn't...I wasn't."

"I swear, Draco, if you say that he didn't hurt you, I'll get really angry."

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were currently in Draco's room sitting on his bed. The blonde had his arms crossed and was the very picture of 'you fucking screwed up and I'm going to make you pay'. Blaise on the other hand was trying to be nonchalant and leaning back against the foot of the bed. The only mark of his irritation was the stiff way he held his shoulders.  
It was only a day after Ron had his second encounter with Blaise and had ended up in the Hospital Wing, once again under Madam Pomphrey's tender mercies. Draco was not amused.

"Blaise, it really wasn't that big of a de-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will cut you off of firewhiskey for a month."

"But it wasn't!"

"Stop whining. It was a big deal. It took you WEEKS to even talk about it to me."

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'but's, Malfoy. I warned him. He ignored my warning. It's all fair in love and best friends."

Draco knew he was defeated in this arguement, but he still wouldn't go down without a fight. "You are a first class smartass."

Blaise's face burst out into a the biggest smile Draco had ever seen. "Objectively I am very smart, though it has nothing to do with my ass."

"Fucker."

"Heh." Blaise's grin slowly morphed into a smug grin "Discuss that with Rachael. I'm sure she would agree."

"You're still seeing that Ravenclaw girl?"

"I haven't hit my maximum 3.7 weeks yet."

"Ah. I see. I still hate you."

"No you don't."

As usual, unable to argue that point (and he had tried, many times) Draco just made a face and dropped down onto his bed, pulling a pillow across his face in an attempt to hide.

"Smothering yourself won't work. I'd just be asshole enough to save your ungrateful life." You could practically hear the smug smile in the others voice.

"It never ends!"

A few hours later, Draco had decided to visit Ron. It was already late and after curfew so there was a large chance that the redhead would already be asleep. Blaise went with him, frowning the entire way, until he broke off and went down a different corridor that ran through the Ravenclaw section.

"Meet here in an hour?" Draco asked quietly.

"Better make it three." The other boy said with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and quietly snuck on the balls of his feet (because Malfoys do not "tiptoe") to the hospital wing and opened the door quietly. He looked over at the sleeping redhead and gasped. He looked like he got run over by a herd of Hippogriffs. "Blaise, you moron." Draco muttered under his breath.

He glanced around to make sure the mistress of the Hospital wasn't around before making his way over to the bed holding the damaged Weasley.

"Just in case you're pretending to be asleep again, I wanted you to know that I didn't have Blaise beat you up for me. That was all him. He said that he warned you not to hurt me...I don't know anymore, Ron. I don't regret choosing you over my father and the Dark Lord. Honestly, it's the first time I chose something for myself, without caring what everyone else would think...it's just extremely lonely. I don't know why I expected any different, really, but I guess we've both made our decisions about this. Thank you, for helping me learn what's right." Unable to resist it any longer, Draco leaned forward and claimed Ron's lips with his own, and, before he could regret his actions, he walked slowly out of the room.

Ron's eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the soreness of his body. He watched Draco leave the hospital wing and tentatively touched a hand to his lips. "Well, shit."

**A/N: **Short, but we figure it's better than nothing. Read and review, please!

Thanks!


	11. Resolution

**Disclaimer:**Neither rachessi nor ivysnowe own anything that is even slightly as awesome as Harry Potter, so no, they claim no rights to the characters. Only the current plot in this fic

**_Warning: _**Slash, Yaoi, boylovin, dudes lovin dudes. Don't like, don't read. Simple, ne?

* * *

Ron looked for Draco everywhere after he had left the hospital wing. It seemed that Draco was staying out of Ron's way. No matter what he actually said, deep down, he felt terrible for how he reacted to Draco, and an even smaller piece of him realized that he deserved Blaise's anger. The bastard didn't have to hit him that many times though.

Despite his best efforts, Ron was unable to find Draco and eventually had to resort to 'borrowing' Harry's Invisiblity Cloak and stationing himself outside of the Slytherin entryway. Finally, after dinner he took his chance and slipped into the Common room. He stood off to the side of the entrance room and shrugged, it hadn't changed much since he'd seen it second year. Shaking his head to rid himself of the random thoughts floating through his mind, Ron made his way to where the dorms had to be and grinned in triumph. Each of the doors had a nameplate with who each room belonged to. His grin fell when he realized he hadn't quite thought this through when he reached Draco's room. Deciding to get it over with, he opened the door and quietly stepped inside.

Ron made his way over to Draco's bed where the Slytherin had fallen asleep, a book open and laying across his chest. There was a small light coming from a leftover and fading lumos still activated on the blonde boy's wand. He stood over the other and just watched him sleep, time seeming to not pass at all. In the soft light, Draco's face smoothed out and lost the worries that the day seemed to continually pile onto him. Ron had to stop himself from pushing back the fringe that had fallen into the other's face.

All of a sudden, Draco's eyes popped open and he shot into a sitting position, knocking heads with Ron in the process.

"Ow bugger!"

Draco looked around, frightened, when Ron realized he had the cloak on. He figured he had already blown his cover, so he lowered the hood. Draco gaped.

"I snuck in." Ron muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh. Then you should go sneak out, now."

"Malfoy-"

Draco's voice was cold, devoid of any emotion. "Go, Weasley."

"Draco, please."

Draco slumped slightly, giving in. "What do you want?"

"I am... s-sorry."

He froze at Ron's words.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Ron gulped and spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I-you didn't give me a chance to reply. Back in the Hospital wing. When you thanked me for helping you learn what was right...I dunno, that made me feel really...it made me feel like I accomplished something. Look, I thought about it and I decided that I shouldn't have just ran off on you like that. No one's ever told me they loved me, not that way. And definitely not another guy! I didn't know how to react!"

"You sure picked a reaction quickly. Running away."

"I am sorry."

"Yes. You've said that already."

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you that maybe I might care for you back!" Ron burst out, unable to form what he wanted to say into a more clarified statement.

"You maybe might care for me?" Draco scoffed.

"No! Yes! Stop doing that! Argh! Okay! Okay. Every time that we were together, before you would use Obliviate on me, how would I react to you kissing me."

The blonde smirked.

"You were pretty cooperative."

"Um. Right. From what I remember, I was. I liked it. I like it. So, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm willing to see where it could go."

Draco jumped out of bed and stood directly in front of Ron. He had to look up a bit, as the redhead was a whole head taller than him. "Well, right now, it is going out of this room and you are going back to your own common room."

Ron looked absolutely crestfallen. "O-okay." He turned to go out of the room when Draco caught his arm.

"It's not that I don't want to give this a shot. I do. I am really tired at this exact moment so you are going to go back to your room before I do something to force myself to get less sleep." Draco said with a crooked grin. He planted a searing kiss on Ron's lips.

"Put the cloak back on and go, before I change my mind. Meet me in our room. After supper."

--

The time between their last meeting and their next seemed to drag by for Ron. It didn't help that Harry and Hermione were, for some strange reason, attempting to talk with him and cornering him every chance they could get. Which was very few as Ron was quite adament about not speaking with them at all.

Unable to take it anymore, Ron sneered at them and, knowing the secret passages as well as Harry, managed to escape them and get to his and Draco's room. He collapsed backwards on the bed, huffing in annoyance at their attempts. Ron muttered a quick 'Tempus' in order to see how much longer he had until Draco would show up, cursing when he realised it was still a long wait. He settled back against the pillows and decided to pass the time reading a book.

That lasted about twenty minutes before he was asleep, the aforementioned book lying on his stomache having slipped from his hands. Draco walked in some time later and rolled his eyes before moving to sit on the bed next to Ron.

"We seem to always meet like this." his fingers trailing from the side of Ron's face and down to the collarbone that was peeking out from behind the redhead's shirt. Draco leaned forward and kissed Ron, his mouth following the journey down that his fingers had just taken. Reaching the jutting collarbone, Draco nipped at it with his teeth. It was then that he noticed Ron's pulse had quickened and he smirked against the lightly freckled skin.

"You fake, you were awake all this time."

Ron blushed.

"Only since you sat on the bed."

"Oh, so. Did you enjoy that?" Draco asked, his fingers playing at the slightly reddened skin that he had created.

Deciding to go with it (he was pretty sure he wouldn't get memory charmed this time) he answered.

"If I say yes, will you do it again?"

Draco just smiled wolfishly, his eyes flashing. "Maybe... or maybe you'd rather me do this..." he nibbled at Ron's earlobe.

"Mmm... Oh, Merlin. That. Definately that."

"Or what about this?" Draco unbuttoned the top button of Ron's shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin lightly before repeating the process with the second button..and the third...

"Ohhh. I changed my mind again. That. I prefer that."

As Draco reached the last button he smirked.

--

The next morning Draco blinked blearily up at Ron who was leaning over him, wearing only an exhasperated smile. "What?" the blonde asked thickly, still pretty tired.

"We could have done that sooner if you hadn't used Obliviate."

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, look at that. Their fight has been resolved...er well, their fight with eachother anyway. There's still some battles to be fought! Wah!! I just thought that up right now! lol So, we hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Please read our other fics! We have a couple one-shots done and more in the works!! All are found under this account.

_**racheesi**_ and **ivysnowe**


	12. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: **racheesi and ivysnowe do not own any rights to Harry Potter. Which is lame because that is what I (ivysnowe) wanted for my birthday yesterday. Another disappointing year.

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi, slash, male/male. In other words 'Gay British Porn'. Not to be confused with 'Gay Asian Porn' which is also awesome (SuJu Hwaiting!)

* * *

Things had been going smoothly for Ron and Draco for that last week or so. Their relationship was wonderful, Blaise had finally decided that beating Ron every time the two crossed paths was a pointless gesture now that his best friend was dating the Weasley in question. It was on a day when they had absolutely nothing to do and the three had chosen to hide out in Draco's room, that Blaise brought up a question they had been unconsciously avoiding since the start of their relationship.

"So, are the two of you ever going to let anyone but me know you're together?" he asked, lying on the plush carpet next to Draco's wardrobe.

Draco, sprawled on the bed, looked up from the book he was reading, and raised an eyebrow.

"Eventually. I don't really see the need to inform anyone."

Ron shrugged from his position as pillow for Draco, his fingers not stilling as they continuously ran through Draco's hair.

"I don't really care. Either people know or they don't. They can figure it out on their own."

"Really? You haven't said anything to anyone in your family?" Blaise asked in disbelief, sitting up to look at the Gryffindor.

"No. I'm not...afraid, but I guess..."

"Hesitant." Draco filled in, understanding what his boyfriend was trying to say.

"Yeah. It's one thing to tell them I'm gay. It's a whole new level to tell them that I'm with Draco. If you hadn't noticed the Weasley's and the Malfoy's haven't gotten along in the past." "No, I can't say that I've noticed." Blaise replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up." Ron nearly pouted, throwing one of the pillows that Draco had decided not to use at Blaise.

Laughing, the Slytherin just grabbed it out of the air and used it for himself.

"Seriously though, I want to be there on the day you do tell them."

"That makes one of us." Draco said, glancing worriedly at the slight frown that Ron now wore at the thought of telling his family

--

Ron was walking through the halls by himself (Draco and Blaise were in an advanced arithmancy lesson... smart bloody Slytherins), when two pairs of hands grabbed him from either side and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Greetings-"

"-and salutations-"

"-dear brother!"

Ron sighed. "Hullo Fred. George. What are you doing here?"

"We had to give Gin-Gin's boyfriend a stern talking to."

"Yes. The ritual 'Touch My Sister and Die' speech."

"And thought we'd come to see you too, because-"

"We were just wondering-"

"-about your life."

"How have you been feeling?"

"How are your classes?"

"Who are those two dashing brothers of yours?"

"How is Quidditch?"

"Where did you get that colossal hickey?"

Ron choked. "Uhm what are you talking about?"

"Turtlenecks, dear brother,-"

"-are a very good investment, we hear."

"Well. Shit."

"Indeed, dearest, youngest brother, indeed."

"So. Who inflicted this baby making mark on you?

"Is he pretty?"

"Does he take care of you?"

"Because if he doesn't-"

"We'll have to hurt him."

"What? No. He's perfect. Every-...He?" Ron froze in fear, "What do you mean, he?"

"Ronald-"

"Sweet, innocent...well maybe not that innocent judging by the bed wrestling mark on your neck-"

"How could you think we'd not know that our little brother was interested in other boys?"

"Wha-" Ron sputtered.

"George, I think we broke him!"

"Possibly."

"Stop! Stop! Okay, I'm not denying it! How'd you know?" the youngest of the three questioned, worried that something he'd said or done had given him away.

"Easy. We spy on all of our siblings, via our Wheezes-"

"Handy things to have, really-"

"And we heard your confession to Harry and Hermione."

"Oh..." Ron slumped in relief. Too soon it seemed.

"One thing we couldn't seem to figure out though, was who exactly caught your eye"-

"And your neck."

"Wha- How did the two of you get in here, anyway?"

"Ronniekins. If we could sneak out of Hogwarts when we were here, you didn't think we wouldn't know how to sneak back in after we left, did you?"

"Sorry. Dumb question."

"So-"

"-who is he?"

"A studmuffin?"

"A supreme male specimen?"

"A vampire?"

Ron's hand went to his neck, embarassed as he covered up his hickey. "Um. I- Uh- You don't know him."

"Fred, I think he's lying to us."

"I concur vehemently, George."

Ron coughed. "Draco Malfoy." he murmered almost inaudibly.

"Hmm?"

"We didn't quite catch that."

Ron spoke a little louder. "Draco Malfoy."

For the first time ever, the twins were speechless.

"Yeah. This is the calmest reaction I expected from my family. Shocked into silence. Kind of ironic that you two had this reaction." Ron said, trying to cover his anxiety with a cool observation. Which failed horribly as Fred and George could hear the tremble in his voice. It's what broke them of their shock and calmed them down.

"Draco Malfoy."

"As in, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Merlin's balls, Ronniekins, you sure do aim for something."

"Whether you aim high or low is yet to be determined."

"Please," Ron begged, "Don't tell anyone!"

The twins frowned.

"You didn't have to ask. We wouldn't have said anything."

"Why exactly haven't you said anything though?"

Ron was saved from answering by a drawling voice at the door.

"It's up to him to decide on telling anybody anything. No one's going to force him."

The three redheads turned to see Draco standing inside the classroom with them as Blaise quickly shut the door behind them.

The twins' eyes widened as Draco strolled up to them and shook both of their hands.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm dating your brother. Also, I'm pretty sure that I love him and that he loves me. So. Nice to meet you."

Blaise was biting his finger in order to keep from laughing at what his friend had just said. Ron looked torn between embarassment at what Draco had said (so what if it was true) and also annoyance at the lack of reaction from Fred and George.

Draco frowned.

"And these two are the ones you can't surprise?"

Ron shook his head disbelievingly. "They are never this quiet. Ever."

All of a sudden, huge grins appeared on the twins' faces.

"Well, Ronnikins. We are off to talk to Gin-Gin's man of the week."

"Be sure to buy plenty of turtlenecks!"

"You'll probably need them!"

The twins waved at Ron as they left the classroom. Draco looked at Ron, confused as ever. "Turtlenecks?"

"What the fuck was that about, Weasley?" Blaise asked

Ron, however was grinning widely. "They liked you."

* * *

**A/N: **No scolding. Life got in the way of ficage. But we gave you twinly goodness in return for your patience. Nyah!


	13. Caught Up

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this fic do not belong to racheesi or ivysnowe. Sadly.

**Warning:** This fic contains slash, yaoi, male/male pairing. If you don't like to read this, click your way out of here bb.

* * *

Ron's eyes were drifting shut as he sat through another History of Magic lesson. He snuck a look over at Draco, who was sitting across the room. He was folding something intricately, before tapping it with his wand and setting it on the floor. Ron turned his head back and was seconds awake from sleep when something lightly hit his shoe. He looked down and picked up a small paper snake that was magically slithering around his foot.

Unfolding the paper, Ron smiled to himself. On the paper were two stick figures; one with longer light blonde hair and the other with spiked red hair. The blonde stick figure blew a kiss to the red-headed stick figure. The kiss became a heart that exploded in fireworks in the middle of the paper. Ron turned the paper over to see a familiar scrawl.

_"This is the most sappy I will EVER get. Don't get used to it._

_Yours,  
D.M"_

Ron grinned at the absolutely goofy, yet sweet note. He didn't know how to send one back, so he settled for a wink and small smile in return for the note, which he slipped into his pocket. Suddenly, with thoughts of Draco in his head, class wasn't so boring. -  
Unable to escape the common room, Ron pulled his wand out to work on the wand movements for charms class. Unnoticed to him, the note from Draco fell out as his wand jostled it out of the pocket as well.

Ginny noticed the note fall out of Ron's pocket and curiosity got the best of her. She opened the note and gasped.

"Shit. No."

Ron's eyes closed in mortification and to also to help suppress the fear that was welling up.

"Ron," his sister's voice broke through, "I think you and I need to have a talk."

He groaned in displeasure, but opened his eyes. Ginny's face was carefully blank as she looked at Ron.

"Come on, best to get this over with."

"Ronald!! What the fucking hell is wrong with you?! What kind of curse does that scum have you under?!" Ginny screamed, once they had found a deserted place to talk.

Ronald's face turned bright red. "Nothing is wrong with me! He doesn't have me under ANY kind of curse! We genuinely care about each other and he is there for me, which is more than I can say for you, Harry, and Hermione these days!"

"What about us, Ronald?" Hermione's voice chimed from the door. Ron groaned when he saw Harry and Dean standing behind her.

"Fuck. All of you are here? Well, this is perfect. I should just leave and let you all catch up. You don't need me." the bitter tone of his voice catching all of them by surprise.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Are you serious? You really are oblivious to everything around you."

"Ronald!"

"Oh, don't give me that, Hermione. You're not my mother. And for the past few weeks, you haven't been much of a friend either." he shook his head in disgust, "I'm leaving"

He tried to make his way out of the room, but both Dean and Harry blocked his escape.

"I think you need to explain yourself Ron." Harry stated.

At that point, Ron did something that, no matter how angry he was, he never thought he'd do. He brought his fist back, and let it solidly connect with Harry's nose. The sickening crunch reverberated through the room. Harry kneeled down and tried to stop his bleeding nose. Ron calmly stepped over the kneeling Harry and walked out of the room as Dean, Ginny, and Hermione looked on in shock.

-

Draco looked up, surprised, as Ron slammed into his room, not even wearing the invisibility cloak.

"What the hell happened?"

"I broke Harry's nose." he snapped, pacing back and forth.

"What?! When?!" Draco asked, completely shocked. He knew that the friendship between Ron and the others was strained, but he didn't think it had gotten this bad.

"Just now. They cornered me in a classroom and basically tried to pin some fucked up guilt on me. It didn't work. Obviously. And now who knows what's going to happen"

"Damn it. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Draco apologized, moving to wrap his arms around Ron's waist.

Ron sighed and tried to relax into the warm arms keeping him in place, letting his head rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"No. It's okay, it probably would have only made me hit Dean too."

"Alright, I still feel bad though." he frowned, glad the red head couldn't see it, "Come on, come and relax with me."

"You know they think you put me under some curse?"

It was now Draco's turn to get angry. "What?! I should go and re-break Potty's nose! Fuck. Fucking fuckers!"

Ron only looked on amused as Draco lost his cool.

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. It might only make things worse."

"Who fucking cares?! They go around accusing me of shit and if people hear it, guess who they're going to believe? The Golden Boy."

"Then they're dumbasses."

"Isn't that what I've been saying for the past seven years?"

"Hey shut up. You used to include me in that group!"

"Hey, Weasley. No lip."

"S'cuse me?"

"...unless tongue follows." Draco smirked.

"Gladly."

* * *

**A/N**: Annyeong kids!! We bring you more fic. It is good, yes??


	14. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer:** The usual. They no belong to us.

**Warning:** Slash, yaoi, male/male. A smidge of violence and language.

* * *

Ron opened the door of the hospital wing. "I need a full check-up. Make sure I am not under ANY curse whatsoever, please"

The words surprised the matron who moved from behind a curtained bed, telling the student that he was fine and could leave, but she quickly readied her wand, while ushering Ron to a bed and having him lie down in order to scan his entire body.

The words also surprised the patient lying on the bed behind the curtains. He waited long enough until Ron's eyes had closed before rushing out of the Hospital Wing to inform the others what Ron had requested.

--

"Dean are you sure?" Draco heard Granger ask as he passed the Gryffindor table.

"He is getting a complete check up for any kind of curse." Dean replied.

"So he does realise that something is wrong." Harry murmered.  
Draco's heart dropped at their words as he continued on, hidden by a small group of Ravenclaws who were heading out of the Great Hall now that dinner was over.  
Blaise tried to catch his attention, but was surprised when he was ignored. He shot a look at the Gryffindor table and noticed the lack of one Ron Weasley. Understanding that something must be wrong with his friend, Blaise stood and quickly caught up with him outside the Great Hall.

--

"What's wrong with you?"

"He thinks he's cursed."

"What? Who?"

"Ron. The Golden Gaggle of Gryffindors told him that I put a curse on him to make him want to be with me. So he is at the hospital wing now getting checked out"  
Blaise could only stand there, stunned at what his friend revealed to him.  
"What? I thought you guys cleared this up already"  
"So did I," he spat bitterly, "I guess the idiots convinced him otherwise"  
Blaise shook his head, sure that something more had to be going on, but Draco was just too blind to see it. He never thought he'd have to do this again, but it seemed so...

--

Blaise stormed into the hospital wing and took a quick look around to make sure Ron was alone. Sure enough, he was, sitting on his bed, waiting for the write up of the results. Blaise made it to the boy's bed in record time and in a split second, had one hand wrapped around Ron's throat, pinning it to the back of the bed, and his other hand gripping his wand, pointing it at the redhead's temple.

"Give me one good reason why I should practice an unforgivable right now." Blaise growled.  
Ron gasped in pain, before growling at Blaise.  
"I'm doing it to have actual proof to make Harry and the others back off. I want them to have no doubt as to how I feel about Draco. Get that wand out of my face, Blaise."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If you don't get that wand out of my face, I'm ripping off your balls and feeding them to the hippogriffs."

"Alright. I believe you. That sounded too much like Dray."

Blaise backed off and Ron stood.

"How did you even know what I was doing?"

"Draco told me," the Slytherin replied, now looking worried again.

"What?! How did he know?"

"He overheard your fellow Gryffindor's talking about it at dinner." "How did th-...Shit. One of them must have been here when I was talking to Madam Pomphrey."

"You'd better go explain this to him. Now."

"Yeah. I know. Can you get my write up from Madam Pomphrey?"

"Sure."

Ron sprinted from the Hospital Wing and made it to his and Draco's room in record time. He burst through the door and was relieved to see Draco. He practically jumped the Slytherin, the two of them falling backwards on to the couch the blond was sitting on. Ron kissed Draco hungrily, before pulling back.

"Don't believe them, please, don't." He pleaded, "I was doing it to have absolute proof to show them so they'd shut up about us."

"Ron. I don't know what to think. We've spent 17 years hating each other. How can you not have doubts?"

"Do you? Have doubts, I mean?"

"No. Of course not."

"Neither do I."

"Why?"

Ron grabbed Draco's hands and looked him square in the eye. "I trust you."

Draco sighed, and leaned forward to capture Ron's mouth in a kiss.

"I trust you too"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was going to do. I just figured I'd get it out of the way and then no one else would have any doubts. It never crossed my mind that you might take it the wrong way," the Gryffindor said, bowing his head in guilt.

Draco lifted placed a hand under the others chin, lifting it.

"None of that. We both assumed things and we're fine now"

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, did Blaise threaten to kill you again"

Ron snorted, his voice sarcastic.

"I really didn't pay attention until he was choking me."

"I'll have to have a talk with him."

"Don't. He's a good friend."

"He has tried to kill you twice."

"I would have, too."

"Completely beside the point. He behaved like a Gryffindor, all emotion and no plotting. He just stormed in after you, didn't he?" Draco teased, amused at the slight blush that overtook Ron.

"Gryffindor's can plot too," he muttered, "And yes. He did."

Draco chuckled.

"You're a bad influence on us."

"Oh, good."

* * *

**A/N:** Annyeong, Hello! We are back with another installment of ficage. Seriously, I (ivysnowe) feel slightly contrite as I've had this chapter sitting on my computer ready to be posted since the 2nd. Oops.


	15. Tentative

**Firstly, Ivy and I are SO SO SORRY for the lack of updated-ness with this and our other fics. We have both been really busy; me, with finishing my freshman year of college (*clappity clappity!*) and Ivy with work and stuff (*Also, clappity clappity!*) So, we are now uploading not one, but TWO chapters for you! Once again we are sorry and we love you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't ours. Meh. They are J.K.'s.**

--------------

There," Ron said, shoving the piece of paper at Harry and the others, "Absolute proof that there's nothing wrong with me."

"Ronald," Hermione started, her tone patronizing, "You don't need to lie. We know you must have been worried yourself to get checked out in the first place." The others nodded, although Ginny seemed unsure.

The redhead could only blink at them, shocked by their conclusions.

"You're joking right? I went there of my own free will, yeah, but only to have proof to shut you lot up! I don't need you all starting up rumors and accusation that are totally untrue, because you won't accept that people change."

"Some people do. Malfoys don't." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"He does. Apparently so do you." Ron mumbled, walking out of the room.

-------

Ron avoided the Gryffindors as much as he could for the rest of the week, once again spending much of his time holed up with Draco and Blaise, when he could be torn away from his girlfriend. She'd passed the 'Limit Mark' that Blaise usually kept a strict adherence to.

"So," Draco smirked, he and Ron deciding to torture Blaise about it, "What's so special about this one?"

Blaise scowled.

"Shut it. She's wily for a Ravenclaw. I've extended my limit, based purely on her Slytherin tendencies."

"Wily?"

"Wily."

"How wily?"

"Take you and Ron.."

"Oh yes..."

"Times ten, plus every surface in my room..."

"Be glad I'm not straight."

"Hey!" Ron interjected.

"Oh. And taken."

"That's better."

Blaise just shook his head, glad the subject changed.

Or not.

"So. When do we get to meet her?" Ron asked, mock-innocently.

"What? You don't!" he sputtered.

"And why not?" Draco asked, not even bothering to hide the mocking tone his voice had taken, "If she's dating you, it's up to us to make sure she's right for you."

"I hate you both." Blaise muttered, amongst the laughter of the other two.

"Do I get to beat her up?" Ron joked

"Touch her and you will die. I swear to Merlin." Blaise suddenly turned deadly serious.

"Damn, Blaisiekins. Do you looove her?" Draco laughed lightly.

He just scowled at the other two, which caused them to stop their teasing.

"Wait. Do you?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Shut up, Draco."

Draco and Ron exchanged a look of surprise and slight amusement, before Blaise opted for changing the subject.

"So, I noticed the idiots trying to talk to you again."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I don't care. They won't be making that mistake again. And that is not the point, Blaise. Do you? When can we meet her?"

He scowled again.

"I don't know what you mean. And no, I don't want you tainting her."

"Wait, no you don't love her?" Ron looked at Draco, deciding to take the perfect opportunity to taunt Blaise.

"Aww, that is so sad, Blaise. Does she know this? Does she love you? Does she know this love of hers is unrequited?" Draco continued the taunting, giving Ron a look that clearly said _''You absolutely should have been in Slytherin and I absolutely love you for it.'_

Ron sent Draco a smug look of acknowledgement, before continuing on.

"That's actually cruel of you to just string her along like that, Blaise. I mean, if she loves you and you're just toying with her? Hell hath no fury like a witch scorned."

The two Slytherins only raised their eyebrows at that last bit.

"What?" Ron's voice was defensive, "I can know quotes like that...Fred said that once about Ginny." he relented at the amused looks that were shot at him.

Draco shrugged. "I can accept that. What I can't accept, Blaise, is you stringing along this Ravenclaw. What happens when she tries to get back at you by hurting your beautiful best friend?"

"I knew there was something about you in this whole 'be nice to the girl' thing." Blaise scowled, unhappy with their teasing.

"Well, if you won't tell her, I will, Blaise. I am a Gryffindor. I still have morals." Ron said, slowly walking toward the door.

"Stop!" Blaise yelled.

Ron only looked over his shoulder as he continued towards the door.

"Someone needs to say something, Blaise, and if you won't, then I will."

In one instant, Blaise had Ron backed up against the nearest wall, a large Italian forearm holding him there by the neck.

"Touch her, or even go _near _her, I will make you wish you never knew me." Blaise growled.

"You _do_ love her then." Ron said, smiling.

Blaise quickly backed away from the redhead, sputtering, before turning accusing eyes to Draco.

"Stop teaching him how to be manipulative!"

"Stop letting him manipulate you, Blaisykins, and worry about more pressing matters... You are in looooove." Draco smiled.

"Don't say that name!" Blaise shouted, and cut Ron off, just as he was about to open his mouth. "You either and don't you DARE mention this to her!"

Ron raised up his hands in mock surrender. "Aye aye, sir."

"I'm sorry to break up this touching moment, but I need a word with my brother." All eyes turned to Ginny Weasley, who was standing in the doorway, looking rather torn.

Blaise shared a surprised look with Draco, before quickly turning their attention to Ron, who had only stood there looking cooly at his sister.

"You and the others have had several words to say to me, what makes this time so different?" he asked, wanting to trust his sister, but holding back because of what had happened before.

"It's different this time, because I get to talk with you Ron, instead of you running off or jumping to conclusions."

Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"Me? Me jump to conclusions? I'm sorry, but hasn't that been the job of you and the others to do? Jump to conclusions about my life?"

"Please. Can we just talk?" Ginny mumbled, her eyes tearing up.

"Go ahead. Talk." Ron said coldly.

"Alone?"

"No. Whatever you need to say you can say to all of us." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey," Draco said softly, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Let her talk, alright? Just hear her out. I'm gonna go bust Blaise's balls about that Ravenclaw.."

"Like hell you are..." Blaise mumbled, but still followed Draco out of the room.

After the door closed silently behind them, Ron turned his gaze back to Ginny.

"Alright, you wanted to talk. Talk."

She took a deep breath and gathered herself, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have followed along with the others, going against my family. But...can you really blame me? After all the trouble we've had with Ma- with Draco, to have him all of a sudden be the person you were dating? It was a shock! After awhile though, I knew you must really care about each other to go through this."

"You're lying."

"Alright. But I do feel bad. And I guess... well, maybe I could give him a shot. But I'll probably keep a pretty close eye on him. I still don't completely trust him."

"You'll give him a shot?"

"I guess."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Alright..."

"Hey," a deep voice came from behind Ginny "Give your brother a hug, you dense Gryffindor. I swear, this is why I date Ravenclaws." Blaise gave Ginny a small push on the back.

"I thought you guys left." Ron said

"And miss this? Ha." Blaise replied.

"Shut up, you." Ginny elbowed Blaise in the stomach, before walking over to give her big brother a hug.


	16. Into the Fold

**Disclaimer: All characters (and Hogwarts, though we are pretty sure it's alive, too) belong to J.K. and NOT us.... unfortunately. :-P**

-------

It seemed that now Ginny had a tentative friendship with the two Slytherin boys. And with this came the slighting from their friends. Ron noticed the cooler reception she was getting from the others. He also noticed the small looks of confusion that Harry would shoot between Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny.

When Ron tried to talk to Ginny about it, she just rolled her eyes. "They'll get over it. If not, oh well. Not my problem."

He let it go for as long as he could until he and Draco were interrupted in the Slytherin's bedroom by an amused Blaise and slightly disheveled Ginny.

Ron sat up from the bed and gaped at his sister, mussed hair and wrinkled robes.

"Ginny! What happened?"

The female Gryffindor grinned triumphantly.

"I had a disagreement with Hermione, which ended with her books getting tossed over the staircase along with her bookbag. She decided I needed to see reason as well."

"And what did you decide?"

"Well, after the books went flying, Ginny decided that Hermione needed to see her fist. Close-up. Ron, can she be my little sister, too?" Blaise laughed

Ron only blinked at in shock at Ginny while Draco smirked, arm wrapped around the red head's waist.

"For a Gryffindor, I think I may like her."

"Paws off, Malfoy. You go get touchy-feely with Ron. Not me." Ginny near growled.

"Yes, ma'am."

Blaise groaned as Draco did just that, hand sliding up Ron's shirt while the other teasingly stroked his thigh.

"Damn, Ginny. Did you have to give him encouragement?" Ginny's eyes had widened before she laughed and pretended to be in shock.

"I didn't think he'd do that while I was in here!" Draco chuckled darkly, hands still moving over the silent Ron, who was now silent for different reasons. Probably because of the hand grazing his nipple.

"Blaise. You still have your Charms book in that bag of yours?" Ginny mumbled.

"No..."

"Heaviest book you have. Now." She impatiently stuck her hand out. He rummaged through his bag until he found his Transfiguration book and placed the monstrous thing in the girls waiting hand. She grabbed it with both hands and chucked it at Draco's stomach, forcing him to jump to the side, separating the two boys.

Blaise, Ron, and Draco all looked at her in shock.

"What? Someone has to keep you two in line and Blaise here is too busy thinking about that Ravenclaw of his to care."

"Hey! She's-"

"-feisty. We know." the other three grumbled.

He chose to shut his mouth with a snap and glare at the room at large, ignoring the patronizing looks he was receiving from the others. Draco shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Violence isn't the answer."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"When did you start being all hypocritical?"

Ron laughed loudly, silently marking a point for his sister in his head.

"Since you started being violent to me." he shot back. Point for Draco.

"So violence wasn't the answer with Hermione? I'll just go apologize then... tell her she was right and all that..." Ginny said sweetly.

"Funny, Gin-gin." Draco replied just as sweetly. Ron cringed. Point for Draco.

"How in the bloody hell did you find out about that name?"

Ron cringed again. Another book went flying. This one didn't miss.

As Ron sit on the floor, clutching his aching head, Blaise leaned down to him. "Seriously. Can she please be my little sister, too?"

Ron scowled up at him, squinting in pain.

"Please, take her. She's too good with books and other heavy objects..." he groaned, rubbing his head, while Ginny leaned against the wall, laughing. Draco was biting his lip as he looked over the side of the bed, amusement in his eyes.

"She's very good, actually," he said, trying not to laugh.

"Was there some sort of hidden meaning in that comment, Drakie?" Blaise chimed in.

"Don't you have a feisty Ravenclaw to meet, Blaisykins?" Draco shot back.

Blaise quickly took out his pocket watch. "Shit!" he mumbled under his breath and hurried out of the room.

"She-Weasley, I suggest you leave, too." Draco near growled as Ron got up, no longer rubbing his aching head, but was now stretching, his shirt riding up and exposing his stomach.

"Ick. Don't need to tell me twice." Ginny uttered as she left the room.

------------

**Again, we are super sorry for the uber long delay! We hope you all enjoyed these two chapters and we LOVE YOU! :)**


End file.
